Cuando el cerezo florece
by Keerberus
Summary: Diecisiete años después de su primera aventura como Card Captor, finalmente ha llegado el día especial para Sakura y Shaoran.


—¡Te ves hermosa, Sakura! —Exclamó Tomoyo, con los ojos brillando de emoción y la cámara en una mano, como su mejor amiga debió suponer que sería.

Sakura, sonrojada, sonreía tímidamente para sí misma mientras se miraba los zapatos. Tenían un delicado aplique de flor de cerezo. El vestido, como no podía ser de otra forma, había sido diseñado exclusivamente por Tomoyo para aquella ocasión especial, y realzaba las partes más importantes de una novia: el velo cubría parcial y delicadamente el rostro de Sakura; las tres capas que conformaban la campana del vestido se elevaban grácilmente con cada paso: una de color blanco y dos rosas, la superior un tono más oscuro que la anterior; las mangas eran cortas, del tipo princesa, blancas.

Y una pequeña corona de flores de cerezo decoraba, como toque final, la cabeza de la novia.

—Ya quiero ver la reacción de Li cuando entres.

—Ese mocoso no sabría diferenciar algo bello ni aunque lo tuviera enfrente —. El guardián del libro de Sakura estaba en su forma natural, molestando como siempre a su nueva ama.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kero?

Pero, sin responder, se hizo pequeño y se escondió dentro de la cartera de Tomoyo. Alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

—Ya están todos listos —anunció una voz familiar. Yukito, y Tomoyo abrió un poco la puerta como para que solo se viera su ojo —. Hay alguien que quiere ver a Sakura antes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —se extrañó la celebrada.

En el exterior, una luz blanquecina se hizo presente, y Yue entró en la sala con algo entre las manos.

—Como tus guardianes, tenemos el deber de entregarte algo especial este día.

Kerberos se hizo presente por segunda vez, junto a Yue, y se acercaron a Sakura con paso lento pero firme. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos le soplaron con cuidado el rostro a su ama. Cuando el aire se les acabó, se vieron envueltos en sus alas angelicales y cada uno retomó su forma falsa. Kero de inmediato desapareció, una vez más, en la cartera de Tomoyo.

—Te ves muy bien este día, pequeña Sakura —. Yukito le sonrió, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas como cuando ella era una niña. Cuando recién comenzaba su labor de cazadora de cartas.

De eso habían pasado ya diecisiete años, pero Yukito aun causaba dentro de ella un revuelo de sensaciones, sobre todo cuando la miraba así, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ninguno de los dos y ella aun estuviera en primaria.

—G-Gracias, Yukito.

—Yo no debería estar aquí. Volveré con los invitados —. El chico se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso sobre la coronilla de la novia, que no pudo evitar adquirir un tono rojizo en todo el rostro.

Yukito siempre sería especial, sin importar cuántos años o cosas pasaran.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Tomoyo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

—Sí —asintió Sakura, y juntas salieron del salón de la novia.

Chiharu, Naoko y Rika las esperaban en la puerta del recinto donde aguardaban los invitados. Junto con Tomoyo, eran sus damas de honor.

Las puertas de doble hoja se abrieron, y las cinco chicas avanzaron acompañadas de pétalos rosados y blancos, y una melodía suave que ahogaba el golpeteo de su corazón acelerado.

Sakura se tomó el atrevimiento de ver a su alrededor.

El señor Terada, esposo de Rika, estaba a su izquierda con el hijo recién nacido en brazos, cerca de la puerta por si el niño se ponía a llorar durante la ceremonia. Toya la miraba avanzar sin expresión alguna en el rostro, aunque a Sakura le pareció divisar que se quitaba algo de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. ¿Una lágrima? Yukito, a su lado, sonreía con franqueza y serenidad, mientras que Sonomi no podía detener el mar de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos a la par que intentaba ahogar los sollozos con un pañuelo blanco inmaculado.

Hacia la derecha, gente que no conocía, todos provenientes de China.

Eriol, Spinnel, la señorita Mizuki y Nakuru no habían podido asistir, pero le habían hecho llegar sus más sinceras felicitaciones y prometían visitarlos cuando ya se hubieran instalado en la nueva casa.

Yamazaki, casi delante de todos, le hacía señas no muy disimuladas a alguien: a Shaoran. Sakura pasó la vista rápidamente de él. No quería perderse en el traje bordó y la camisa blanca. O en los ojos castaños que la miraban ilusionados disminuir la distancia paso a paso. O en el rostro enrojecido. O en las manos apretadas con nerviosismo a cada lado del torso. Rápidamente Sakura regresó sus pupilas al final de la pasarela, que ya llegaba a su fin. Un instante había sido suficientemente peligroso para detener su andar.

Delante de suyo esperaban de pie Fijutaka, Meilin y... Shaoran.

La chica llegó hasta su padre, que la abrazó y le acarició cariñosamente el cabello de la nuca cuidando de no dañar el peinado.

—Muchas felicidades, hija —murmuró justo antes de soltarla, y ella solo pudo agradecerle con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al otro lado, Meilin dio un paso y le retiró de las manos el ramo de flores con que había caminado todo el trayecto, para luego retirarse junto con Fujitaka a sus asientos.

Asomado a la cartera de Tomoyo, Kero sorbía por la nariz y se secaba con una pata las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro amarillo.

Una de las flores de la corona se desprendió cuando Li quitó el velo del rostro de Sakura, y cayó ligeramente a un lado.

Toya abrió enormemente los ojos cuando vio a su madre parada junto a Sakura. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que no lo estaba imaginando.

Nadeshiko acomodó la flor desprendida nuevamente en la corona y luego, con la gracia que solo puede tener un fantasma, se volteó para verlos a él y a Fujitaka. Toya miró brevemente de reojo a Yukito, pero este parecía no vislumbrar nada extraño en la ceremonia. Nadeshiko le sonrió a su hijo, le indicó con un dedo índice sobre los labios que guardara silencio, y por último fue a sentarse entre su esposo y su prima que, por primera vez, eran capaces de estar juntos.


End file.
